Ratón
by veintisiete
Summary: Laurent es un depredador temible, siempre y cuando no seas un ratón. Menos mal que Victoria siempre está dispuesta a echarle una mano a su compañero de cacerías.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, los lugares y demás cosas que reconozcas no me pertenecen. La trama y todo lo que no reconozcas de la saga, son míos. Plagiar es malo, sé original, yadayadayada.

**Summary:** Laurent es un depredador temible, siempre y cuando no seas un ratón. Menos mal que Victoria siempre está dispuesta a echarle una mano a su compañero de cacerías.

_Para Neyade, mi OTP bien avenida._

**Ratón**

­–¡Me está volviendo loco!

–Es un ratón, Laurent. –James se estiró en el sofá, repantingándose mientras cambiaba de canal en la televisión de aquella habitación de motel barato y de carretera.

–Me desquicia. No deja de roer y de roer, corretea por la habitación como si fuera suya y ya ha jodido dos putas cañerías. ¡Estoy harto! –exclamó.

–¿Por qué será que le llaman roedor? Qué curioso –ironizó el castaño. –¿Sabes adónde ha ido Vic?

La mirada asesina que le dirigió su compañero fue suficiente como para hacer reír a James, que se levantó del sofá y se paseó delante de su subordinado.

–Prueba a enamorar al ratón con tus encantos infalibles. Seguro que si sonríes un par de veces… –se burló.

–Ya lo he intentado todo. Le puse queso, agua, leche… ¡Hasta sopa! Ratón cabrón de mierda –se quejó el moreno, bufando. Volvió a bufar, exasperado, y comenzó a colocarse las trenzas del pelo.

–Laurent. Déjalo de una vez, ahora el que me desquicia eres tú.

El vampiro, tremendamente molesto, abrió la boca para replicar. Justo entonces apareció Victoria agazapada en la ventana y cayó al suelo provocando un ruido sordo.

–¿Qué narices llevas en la boca? –inquirió Laurent, asqueado al ver una especie de cola que colgaba de la boca de la mujer.

Victoria, alta, gatuna, sonrió y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Se escuchó el sonido de una columna vertebral partiéndose y el moreno soltó un bufido incrédulo a la vez que James comenzaba a reírse estruendosamente. Entonces, la pelirroja escupió el cuerpo inerte del ratón para luego relamerse los labios y enseñar los colmillos.

–¡Es que me estaba volviendo loca!

---

_¡Hola!_

_Antes que nada, felices reyes. Espero que os hayan regalado muchas cositas chulas, jijijiji. Pensaba ponerme a escribir como una moto tan pronto como acabase los exámenes pero el ordenador se me estropeó justo el día que hice mi último examen (sí, el ordenador murió gracias a un virus T.T). Parece mentira, pero el primer técnico acabó por joder el disco duro en el que tenía __todos__ los fics nuevos, los viejos, las viñetas, etcétera, así que voilá, he perdido toda la información (además de música, fotos, videos, programas, y demás). El viernes me trajeron mi torre con el disco duro nuevo, pero… tachán, no tengo Internet. Mis padres decidieron cambiar de compañía justo en vacaciones (en serio. NUNCA OS DEIS DE ALTA EN YACOM, ¡NUNCA!) y hace tres días que tengo conexión._

_La parrafada esa traducida en lo que a vosotros os importa quiere decir que ahora mismo no tengo material que subir ya que soy de las que va escribiendo cachito a cachito los capítulos según le venga la musa. Resumiendo: no puedo subir nada porque no tengo nada. Doy gracias a Dios porque tengo casi todo subido en esta página y en mi comunidad de livejournal, y aún así he perdido muchos documentos así que… En fin._

_Prometo dar señales de vida pronto, de verdad. No sé si será con algún fandom nuevo o con más fics de mis fandoms habituales, pero sí sé que lo de actualizar Doctor Amor, Intoxicante y los demás me va a llevar mucho tiempo porque si ya partimos de la base con que Doctor Amor lo iba sacando con cuenta gotas y que lo poco que tenía de Intoxicante hecho se ha extinguido… Sólo os pido (más) paciencia y comprensión porque esto ya no es culpa mía sino cosas que le pueden pasar a cualquiera._

_¡Y la nota de autora me está quedando más larga que el fic, homaigot! Sólo me queda desearos un feliz 2009 (llego algo tarde, ya) y esperar veros muy pronto._

_Muchos besos y abrazos._

_wir. _


End file.
